


I Don't Want to go to Aquariums

by slouishie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;;;;;, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Illustrated, M/M, but still famous, inspired by a tumblr post, sorry for grammatical error, too fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slouishie/pseuds/slouishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Li, I think we should bring Freddie to the public aquarium...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to go to Aquariums

**Author's Note:**

> some fluffies for my own pleasure3 i'm so hopeless with AU where Lilo is real and married and Fred's their son. enjoy!!

“Li, I think we should bring Freddie to the public aquarium...”  
Liam, still checking his Twitter account, answered Louis quickly with a ‘No’. Louis lifted one of his eyebrows up and asks, “Why? You hate oceanic animals too? Besides spoons? Why do you dislike over things that—“. His younger husband closed the app and then turned his head to Louis’ direction, “No, not that I hate them,” Louis getting more confused of Liam and asked him again why.

“I’ll get to much fun for myself.” Liam answered him, his eyes now focused on sleeping Freddie between them. His fingers slowly poked Freddie’s chubby cheeks. “Man, that’s even great to have fun. Oh, Liam. If I’m not wrong, you’re the one who always wanted to have fun by yourself in stages when we still active?” Louis sighed. Liam nodded, “Yeah, yeah. You’re right.” Louis drowned more deep into his confusion.

“I will ignore you guys and I’ll be lost in my fish observing activity. So, I think we just find another place to go” Liam answered his Doncaster husband’s confusion. Louis’ stared blankly Liam’s face and laughed, “Well, just that?” Liam nodded again; he placed his phone on the nightstand beside their bed. “Any questions left?” Liam let out a yawn, “I’m so sleepy, Lou.”

“Y’know, Leemo. That’s making the whole plan of mine getting more perfect.” Louis patted his sleepy husband’s head, his fingers played with the fluffy hair. “Why?” Liam nuzzled his head to Louis’ hand. Louis smiled softly, “Because, when you’re going all happy and lost in your amazement, I’ll watch your smile and I’ll be more in love with you, Li”.

A soft blush smeared all over Liam’s cheeks, “Goddamn, Lou. Even in this late night you still can make my heart flutters”. The older one bopped Liam’s nose, “That’s because I can, Li. I just want to make you happy. And this little lad too” Louis’ kissed their son’s forehead, “Goodnight, little one”. Liam pouts playfully, “Why don’t you kiss my forehead too, hon?”

“There you go, daddy~” Louis kissed his husband cheeks. “Now sleep, your eyes just gotten redder”. Liam made a fake huff and his hands reached for the blanket that covered half of his body and pull it until the blanket covering his neck, “Why did you kiss my cheeks instead the forehead?” Louis set himself to sleep too, “Your forehead is a bit far from my lips, so I kissed your cheeks. I don’t believe it that you’re still ungrateful even I’ve kissed your cheeks, Li”. Liam chuckled, “Make yourself a bit taller, sugar. So you can kiss it.”.

“We’re fucking lay in our bed, that’s not make any sense for being a bit taller for it.“  
“No F-bomb in front of our son, Lou”  
“Oops, my bad. But that’s your fault too.”  
“Okay, sorry, sorry. I should not talk about height with you, mental note.”

Louis sighed, and then smiled weakly, “Still can’t get over the fact that I accepted your proposal. But I love you damn much, Li.” Liam smiled back, “Me too, I don’t even think that you’ll accept that messed up proposal. But, here we are, Lou. I love you too, since the day I met you. Not being hopelessly romantic, but it’s true.”  
  
“Whoa, you liked me for more than 5 years? Cool.”  
“No. Not ‘liked’. But ‘loved’”  
“Oh, Li. Fuck it, I’m blushing like a mad right now.”  
“Lou, language.”  
“That’s your fault, ha!”  
“Okay, okay. Enough of it. Go to sleep already, Lou. “

 

“Yes, Daddy, “Louis snuggled himself to Liam with Freddie between them. Liam sighed but his hands now reaching for Louis’ hips, “This is too late at the night to be kinky, Lou”. “I just love to call you ‘daddy’, Li. Both when turned on or off.” Louis closed his eyes and started to lost in his sleep.

Liam smiled and closed his eyes too, “Ok. Goodnight, hon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it and mind some kudos or comments? u v u)<3  
> with love, Jan


End file.
